Plans for disaster
by Moon Prynces
Summary: When you try to get everyone together at the same time to hang out what could possibly happen? Friendship, humor, general.
1. Plans for disaster

1-22-12

7:42pm

Summary–When you try to get everyone together at the same time to hang out what could possibly happen? Friendship, humor, general.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Dance Central, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Plans for disaster**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

She sat down at the table with a grin.

"I have an idea. Why don't we get everyone together one day? Like a–"

"Party?" Aubrey asked interestedly.

"Picnic," Emilia finished with a slight frown.

"There's no park around here," Glitch injected with his face in a palm.

This was followed by him, Mo and Bodie looking thoughtful.

The brunette stared around their small group. "Yeah, there is." She was met with skeptical expressions, causing her to slap a hand to her face. "There is! I know this is a pretty crowded city but there are parks!"

"So what's the point of this?" Aubrey questioned, looking bored and sipping a smoothie.

"Dare's gonna be back in town."

A few faces at the table lit up in recognition.

"Oh, word? Homegirl's finished her trip around the world?" Mo joked with a grin.

Glitch and Bodie glanced at each other blankly. No one took note to explain.

"And maybe Oblio too."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Doubt it. So who's taking care of these plans? If you need my help...you'll have to beg for it," she smirked.

The two girls made faces at each other while Glitch tried to ask Mo who these characters were.

"They're..." he paused, fingers going to his chin thoughtfully. "They're some pretty tight dancers."

**xoxo**

"Okay, all you have to do is take care of music. Just try to play something that everyone can enjoy."

"Like what? Celebration? We are family?" MacCoy questioned unsurely, headphones around his neck.

She looked around with an are-you-serious expression. The redhead started laughing. Loud and genuinely.

"No, not–" Emilia let out a deep sigh. "Fine. Whatever you think works." Then she elbowed her friend. "I thought you were gonna help."

"I did." She had returned from her amusement to cool, calm and collected so quickly that MacCoy still looked confused. "I got Mo to take care of refreshments. I assume there will be picnic tables at this park?"

"Yeah, I think so. What about food?"

"Your job, I suppose. I _don't_ cook."

"I can get my grandma t–"

Two voices shouted before he could finish. "No!"

"I'll...figure something out," Emilia said with a forced smile and hands out in a placating gesture.

Aubrey rolled her eyes while fighting back a grin.

**xoxo**

The two youngest member of their group looked around at the open area that they pretty much had to themselves. They had snagged two picnic tables close enough to some trees to get shade but not too close as to get hit by whatever projectiles grew on it.

A few feet away from the nearest table is where Emilia had Bodie and Angel set this barbeque grill she'd borrowed from a neighbor. The three plus Aubrey, Mo and Taye were standing around it, discussing something.

Since they were so close in age, and everyone else was too old to be dealing with the troubles of adolescence, Glitch and Li'l T chose to hang out together. For the moment.

"What do we do?" she asked and folded her arms.

He stuck a hand into his hair while the other went to his waist. "I thought there'd be dancing."

"Hey," a strange voice said from under a shady tree nearby.

Both heads turned simultaneously to see someone in a tan trench coat and fedora covering his features.

"Is this the Dance Central picnic?"

The youngsters glanced at each other, raising a brow each.

T was the one to speak. "Were you invited?" she questioned with her usual attitude while Glitch started to fear this might be some kind of perverted flasher.

Then a lightbulb lit over his head. Maybe it was that Oblio guy. He glanced over to T while replying with, "Yeah, are you–"

But apparently the stranger had gotten his answer because, when the two ceased their brief eye contact to look back at him, he was gone.

"That wasn't weird at all," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Huh."

**xoxo**

"So what'd you get?"

The group turned to look at her expectantly.

"Everything's on the table," she responded, fists on her hips and nodded in the direction. "Hot dogs and burgers."

"What 'bout ketchup?" Taye questioned.

"And mustard," Angel added.

"Buns?" Bodie suggested with a shrug.

"Hey, I know how to do this. I got everything."

Aubrey let out an exaggerated sigh and said, "I'll go prepare the food. Just start the grill." She wouldn't admit out loud that she was craving a burger.

As she walked the few feet to the table to open packages, the rest of them turned back to the contraption in front of them.

"Alright," the latino rubbed his hands together excitedly. "So how does this work?" He glanced back up to Emilia who stared blankly and opened her mouth in surprise.

"I-I thought you guys would know."

The group shifted uncomfortably, not looking at each other but also not suggesting her statement was true. Mo's hood hung lower over his eyes while Taye bit her lip.

By the time Aubrey walked over with a serving plate of raw meat, waiting to be cooked, the group was staring solemnly at the barbeque grill as if someone had just died.

"What...happened?" she asked carefully.

"Never fear, DJ MacCoy is here!" someone shouted at that moment, startling the group (as well as the two teens not too far away).

"Oh, hey! Where you been?" Taye asked with a grin as her and Angel walked a few steps to meet the blonde. The guys shared the common guy hug before stepping apart again.

"Ah, well, working a lot," MacCoy admitted sheepishly.

"DJing keep you that busy?" Angel questioned with folded arms and his usual smirk.

"Actually, grandma's been getting on my case. Real job, real boring," he shrugged with a helpless smile. Then he looked between the two to nod at Emilia and Mo, both of whom he'd managed to keep in touch with more than the others. He pointed a thumb over his shoulder and said, "Stuff's still in the car."

"Hey, don't worry about it." And Taye ushered him closer to their group where Glitch and Li'l T had joined them and Aubrey was frowning down at the plate of food she held.

Mo greeted him much the same way before asking, "You guys haven't met yet, right? This is MacCoy. Old friend. We all go way back. Bodie, Glitch and I think you met Taye's sister before..."

"Oh yeah," he nodded to himself. "I remember when she was like this tall and–"

Said girl stepped on his foot none too lightly at what would probably be an embarrassing recollection that no one needed to hear. MacCoy yelped as she smiled innocently and said, "Oops" with an insincere shrug.

"Now what?"

They glanced to the redhead who was motioning the food without dropping it.

Eyes darted around the group, carefully assessing the situation. Then she (the leader of this outing) clapped her hands together.

"Look, why doesn't someone help MacCoy set up and Mo'll take care of drinks and by then I'm sure we'll–"

And that's when she spotted it. In slow motion everyone noticed her eyes light up and then they all turned, in confusion and curiosity, to what she'd seen.

It looked like a family getting out of an SUV and with them they also had a grill. Food and chairs and a _grill!_ That had to mean they had the stuff you needed to light it!

"Perfect," Emilia mumbled to herself dazedly, causing eyes to refocus on her face. She blinked once and said, "Okay, now we have a fighting chance."

There was a faint rumbling noise in the background.

**xoxo**

He didn't have a problem with two little kids helping him drag these two decent sized speakers that put a good hole in his pocket over to their group.

Nope.

He may have only just met them (well, reacquainted with Taye's sis) but that didn't mean anything. It was totally fine that T looked like she might snap from carrying the tent he wanted to set up to shield the equipment from the elements. Or that Glitch couldn't really tell which end was up and–

MacCoy sighed to himself as everything was set down. He had to get over being possessive of his stuff. Yeah, it was pricey and shiny and he loved it all just as much as his grams...

Glitch and T grinned at each other, already knowing the source of the blonde's distress. It was why they carefully put together the canopy, moved everything under it and then chose to stand nearby until he told them what to do.

"So you got anything good?" Glitch questioned, and when faces turned to him he motioned to the turntables and laptop being unloaded.

"Pfft."

That was all that answer he got while MacCoy went about plugging in wires.

"What's with the goggles?" T finally asked with her head tilted and brows together.

"What goggles?" he replied, not looking up from what he was doing.

This was where the kids looked to each other with shrugs. At least there'd be music soon.

**xoxo**

So a couple of things had happened upon closer inspection. They came to the conclusion that the necessary (and missing) parts to this equation were charcoal, lighter fluid and (sigh)…a lighter.

It went without saying that Emilia avoided eye contact when everyone tried to pin the blame on her. Mo had chuckled, slapped her back lightly and went over to pull out whatever drinks he'd brought them.

The next observation was that the "family" they planned to filch from was actually...a group of guys.

"So what's the plan?" Bodie asked and looked around.

Unbeknownst to him and Angel, the females were somehow communicating purely with looks and expressions, and had already come up with a plan.

Angel waved a hand between the trio. "Chicas?"

"We got this. Don't worry," Taye told them. Then she put a hand to her hip and asked, "So who goes?"

They subtly eyed the group that was occupying a picnic table far away enough that they couldn't really hear what these guys were saying in loud, laughing voices.

"They don't look all that classy," the redhead decided, both hands on her hips as well. "I say we send Emilia." She smirked and received the obligatory nudge.

Angel and Bodie stood by the non-functioning grill stupidly, feeling left out.

"What are they talkin' about?" the blonde stage-whispered to his friend.

The other had a strangely thoughtful and disturbed face, and didn't respond right away.

"I think...I think they're planning to seduce someone," he answered.

Bodie's brows came together and he slowly turned his head to the girls."You're trying to decide which of you is going to sell your soul for some charcoal and a lighter?" He questioned with a half-amused, half-disbelieving look.

"Of course not," Aubrey waved a hand dismissively.

Emilia mouthed, "She doesn't have a soul" for everyone else to see, causing them to chuckle or smile.

"Just gotta show off our assets a lil," Taye said with a smirk, and then made a hand motion while telling them, "Watch this."

And somehow the three females (including Emilia!) knew what this cue meant and they all suddenly burst into loud, happy and well-practiced-enough-to-be-genuine laughter.

Bodie and Angel watched as the group of guys seemed to all pick up on this and glanced over at the scene. By then the three were smiling merrily while talking.

And though from afar it might have looked as if they were discussing something like shoes or guys, it went more like this:

"So?" Aubrey questioned. Her back was to their target audience and she knew not to reveal anything.

"Hook. Too easy," the brunette said cheerfully and favored her right foot before sticking a hand in her left back pocket casually.

Taye rolled her eyes good-naturedly and avoided giving any undue attention, not even a flicker of eyes in their direction. "So how do we decide? I'm thinkin' one person's enough."

The two nearby watched as hands were thrown out in a game of rock, paper, scissors.

"Wait," Emilia said as they shook once and stopped. "Does the winner go, or the loser?"

**xoxo**

Her? Late?

Maybe _fashionably_ late.

Her? Arrested?

...Just a little trouble with the cops.

_Her? Lost?_

Okay, yeah, she was.

So it was lucky that she innocently charmed her way out of that close call (the accent helped) and asked for directions.

She didn't look like trouble. Maybe the hair... But the clothes weren't too high maintenance, just strange enough that some people admired she could even pull it off.

Anyway, she knew the way her hips swung as she walked away had the police patting themselves on the back for letting her go.

That didn't help when she found herself stopping in confusion after five blocks and two turns later.

Was there even a park in this city? Was Emilia pulling her leg?

She quirked a brow in displeasure.

**xoxo**

"We can't _stare_," she tried to say without moving her mouth much.

Immediately they all turned away to Mo, who was bobbing his head to some song that no one else could hear.

Bodie looked around, putting a hand up to shield his eyes from the sun. "Looks like its getting crowded."

True. There were now a few more smaller groups around the area, as well as dogs and their owners, joggers passing by, kids and their parents...

This was where he spotted Glitch and Li'l T making their way over.

"You two playin' nice?" Taye questioned, giving her sister a playful nudge and grin.

The younger girl ignored this while Glitch changed the subject.

"I think your friend's afraid we might electrocute ourselves. How's he powerin' that stuff anyway?" The boy looked over his shoulder.

"We need music," T finally added.

"I'll take care of it," Emilia told them while grabbing a cup off the table. Bodie followed as she headed off.

There was a moment of silence as Glitch sat down at the table and someone smirked.

"What'chu two been up to while we ain't lookin'?"

"Need some pointers, kid? Papi Chulo's willing to help a newbie."

Taye laughed. "Oh please. Thought he was a prodigy. Shouldn't need any help." Her eyes slid over to her sister. "Then again...this one's a tough cookie," she spoke in a lower voice jokingly.

T looked to Glitch and they shared the same expression of 'we're screwed'.

What were they gonna do? _Walk away?_

**xoxo**

"Plaid again? Really?" she asked him as they walked the few meters.

"Ripped jeans? Seriously?" he asked back with a smartass grin, folding his arms mockingly.

She wrinkled her nose in distaste at his jab and turned away.

"Hey, why are we even talking about you and me? At least Angel has a decent shirt on today," he told her.

Emilia grinned to herself. "Hey. How's it goin'?" She held out the cup to MacCoy, who glanced up at their approach.

He grabbed the offered drink and looked sheepish. "I think I might have forgotten some wires."

"No music?" Bodie raised a brow. "Some people are _not_ going to be pleased." There was a glance at their friends.

"Wait! I might'a left 'em in the car!"

"I'll check it out. What am I looking for?" Emilia listened while reaching into his pants pocket and retrieving his car keys.

Bodie watched on in surprise at the casual interaction. The two blondes followed her with their eyes as she walked away.

"So you're her crew member," MacCoy said with an acknowledging head nod.

"Yeah." Bodie shook off his slight confusion. "But we go way back. Known each other since high school."

He nodded more. "Oh. Cool."

"What about you?"

MacCoy looked surprised at the question. "Well, we all knew each other for a couple of years before the first Dance Central. Hung out a lot on the dance scene." He smiled to himself at the memories before glancing toward their group by the tables. "They talk about it much?"

Bodie watched someone walking across the park in an awkwardly long coat while trying to come up with an answer that wasn't hurtful. Finally he shrugged and said, "Not so much around me or Glitch, I guess." Then he grinned in that friendly, familiar way. "But hey, now that we know you they can't hide it from us. Any dirt you wanna share?"

A grin came across his face as well.

Meanwhile, two people were having their lives flash before them.

Taye was laughing so hard she had to put a hand on Angel's shoulder to not lean over and fold completely.

Li'l T knew it was futile to try and deny that she had ever had a crush on that guy at the deli by their house. Her cheeks were slightly flushed through the deep frown and she refused to meet anyone's eyes, even Glitch.

"Ya hear?" And Mo slapped his crew member hard on the back. "She got a type. Better start growing some facial hair."

The asian kid opened his mouth in surprise, about to say something...before deciding against it and just shaking his head.

The lack of rebuttal from the teens made Angel narrow his eyes with an evil grin. "Yo, maybe these two know what they're doing already." His grin turned thoughtful with a smidge of mischief. "I remember what I was doing at that age…"

"Please. I ain't never even heard this kid watching porn." And when Glitch gave his mentor a look he went on. "Look man, guys know. He still looks embarrassed when people kiss in movies!"

"Aww." Taye leaned toward him and tried to pinch a cheek, which he avoided with a scowl.

"You think Oblio's gonna come around?" The latino asked after a pause. Then he and Taye looked to Mo, who was usually in touch with everyone.

He shrugged.

This chance was used by Glitch and T to subtly sneak away as their peers indulged in a different set of memories. At the last minute they shared a smirk and grabbed two full cups off the table before ducking behind the dense group of trees to the left.

**xoxo**

"Was this what you wanted?" she asked, holding up a tangle of cords while walking back to the two blondes.

"Guess no one's changed much," MacCoy added before turning to the girl. His eyes lit up. "Hey, thanks!" Then he snatched them away and ducked behind his speakers.

She looked to Bodie questioningly but he just smiled benignly, not giving anything away.

"So when're we getting fed? Maybe I'd work faster on a full stomach," a muffled voice chuckled.

This was when she looked to Bodie in alarm and with a slight cringe. His response was a shrug, seeing as it _was_ her fault.

"Well I–"

There was some loud laughter and an offended yell that made Emilia close her eyes while everyone – literally, just about _everyone_ in the area – looked over.

When she decided to take a peak it wasn't reassuring.

Aubrey had a hand on her hip and pretentious smile on her face, looking (as always) confident. The two guys she was talking with looked upset over something she must've said, and their friends near the scene also looked on curiously.

"Oh shoot. Shootshootshootshoot..." she kept mumbling while walking over to the tables, trying to get just a little closer to the exchange.

"I think Aubrey's gonna cost us getting fed today," Angel said unhelpfully.

Taye rubbed her stomach. "Guess it wasn't a good idea to skip breakfast."

"Should we pack up and leave? Maybe head over to Joe's for pizza?" Mo asked.

"No!" Emilia said frantically. "We're gonna eat here! We're gonna barbeque all this stuff I got us and..." She trailed off when noticing the redhead chuckle at something being said to her. "We're gonna get robbed of a good day by our own friend," she admitted in despair.

**xoxo**

She recognized that voice!

It was what made her walk faster and then bam! Everywhere was green and there were people and some pond further away in the distance and– there she was!

She walked over to the familiar smug face eagerly, grinning widely herself.

"Aubrey!" her voice said when she was within range.

The redhead glanced up uncaringly, and then her mouth fell open in happy surprise while her stance loosened.

"Dare?"

This was what made her jog the last few feet and throw herself onto her friend in a hug that was easily reciprocated.

The guys standing in front of them momentarily forgot about the conflict as two hot girls hugged each other heartily, eyes closed and everything.

When they pulled away the entire argument (insults) were forgotten completely.

"So who are your friends?" the pink-haired girl turned to the two guys. The accent and her quirky smile did the job.

"She was just about to borrow some stuff. Hey, I'm Ted." One held out his hand.

"Oh yes. Ted and these amazing guys were going to lend us some charcoal and a lighter." Aubrey said with a smirk, thankful her mistakes were being overlooked.

**xoxo**

The two giggled stupidly and sucked down their stolen drinks quickly. One of them hiccupped and then laughed while putting a hand to her mouth.

Glitch was laughing as well. "I can't believe you crushed on someone who was like fifty!"

The dark-haired girl pouted. "I did not!" she said as they stumbled over tree roots out of sight. "And he wasn't _fifty_," she mumbled to herself.

The two stopped to plop down on the grass tiredly.

"Dude, you're the one who hasn't ever watched porn! Even _I've_ done that!" she chuckled.

"Really?" he shot back curiously.

Her mouth opened automatically but then she wasn't sure what to say. After a moment she jumped up, slapped his shoulder with a bit of force and shouted, "TAG! You're it!"

Then she bolted back out into the field where people were now kicking around soccer balls, flying kites, riding bikes. It was getting pretty crowded...

**xoxo**

"So do we need to go and apologize to them later?" Bodie asked and nodded his chin in the direction of the guys who had decided to help them out.

Angel was prodding the coals with a stick, trying to get the flames to eat the stupid things and get bigger.

Aubrey just shrugged, unwilling to admit anything.

"So when're we gonna get to eat? I'm starved!" Dare said from where she sat at the table with Mo, Taye and Emilia.

The brunette watched as eyes slid in her direction. "Fine! I'll do the rest." She jumped up from her seat and headed over to grab the stick from Angel, who backed away carefully.

"Uh, I don't think you should be–" Bodie tried to say as she began stabbing at the coals angrily.

Aubrey flinched at the sounds being made by the items.

And then everyone flinched and eyes went wide as the stoked flames shot up over the cooking grid for a minute before dying down to something more manageable.

Emilia sighed in relief before smiling brightly. "Piece of cake."

"Glad the food wasn't on there yet," Taye muttered, still looking shocked. "So...uh..." She turned to Dare. "How was home?"

"Oh! The club scene was hot! Not as amazing as it is here because, well, the best dancers are here." She smiled around at her friends. "Barely got time to see the fam."

"Wasn't that the point of the trip?" Mo questioned unsurely.

She paused. "Was that what I said?"

As this conversation continued and Emilia placed hotdogs and burgers onto the grill, MacCoy looked up over his speakers in frustration.

He couldn't just leave his equipment, even if it was a few meters away (this was so the music wouldn't disturb the barbequing and table with food). He could feel his insides begging for something to eat. Not to mention there was the smell of food from other groups wafting through.

It was at this point that two people shot out into the open space in a blur of bright colors that had small children turning their heads to stare.

The two were smiling and running and laughing and yelling things at each other that no one could really understand. They were also both clutching red cups that looked pretty much empty, except that Glitch (who was chasing) was waving his in the air threateningly at the girl in front of him.

Their group took a moment to watch this uncharacteristic interaction in surprise, confusion and interest. Taye and Mo specifically glanced at each other, both taken aback.

"Looks like they're havin' fun," Dare commented happily, not understanding the situation.

Finally, when T tried to run around a tree trunk Glitch caught up and grabbed the back of her shirt. The figures disappeared so quickly that it took a moment for anyone to look at the ground.

T lay on her back from having been tugged backwards, while Glitch lay next to her on his stomach from the momentum of running, catching up to her and then tripping over his feet.

There were grass stains and kicked up dirt and aches as they both made pained sounds from the fall.

Mo and Taye both stood up, ready to head over like the adults they were.

Until Glitch pushed himself up enough and whirled around, swinging a leg over, to tower over his victim. He grinned triumphantly while she laughed at his smudged face.

It might have been the adrenaline from their chase, or the drinks they'd taken, (or possibly that all the teasing they'd endured had him a bit curious about the girl) but he was feeling less inhibited and thus leaned down to kiss her.

It wasn't long but not too quick either. And then he pushed himself up quickly and shouted "Tag!" while flicking off her hat.

T gasped so hard she almost choked on air, and sat up. The chase continued. Two red cups lay discarded on the grass.

Taye also gasped and her head whipped around to stare at Mo. He had no choice but to look at her as well.

Someone (ahem, Angel) let out a low whistle. Aubrey, while in shock, was trying to fight back her smile and giggles. And everyone watched what would happen now.

Taye grabbed a cup off the table to sniff. "What'd you give 'em!"

Faces turned to see his response.

"...apple juice."

She narrowed her eyes and took a careful sip.

"Well it's got spices in it..."

"Seriously?" she asked rhetorically and looked at the drink after her taste-test.

"I have no idea why they're actin' so strange," he told everyone, hands up in peaceful surrender at the truth.

A loud screech echoed across the park just as Emilia shouted, "Done!" Everyone winced and glanced around to see MacCoy giving an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Why's it looking so dark?" Bodie questioned while holding out the same serving plate so his friend and crew member could unload the... He looked down at the lone hotdog and burger. "Is that it?"

"I was trying to get the hang of it," she said defensively. "Didn't wanna burn everything on the first attempt!"

Aubrey eyed the plate inconspicuously. Then she was forced to blink and shake her head in surprise. "Wha–"

**xoxo**

At the far end of the area, in the parking lot, was a motorcycle revving with life.

The driver sat with his helmet still on and watched the gathered group calmly, wondering if it was the right time to meet up with what he could comfortably call his "friends".

He wasn't surprised that no one had spotted him. There were way too many people around. The only time he didn't mind being around so many people was at clubs or when he was dancing.

It looked as though they'd only just arrived at this get-together (little did he know).

Something landed on his jacket and his helmet-clad head tilted to stare at the spot.

**xoxo**

The blonde casually strode into their living room and glanced around to see his sister just as casually sprawled out on the sofa, flipping through a magazine.

"Wasn't there somewhere we were supposed to be?" he questioned thoughtfully in a low murmur.

"Oh well," her soft voice announced while glancing at the tall, rain streaked windows. "Too late now."

He shrugged and continued to the kitchen.

**xoxo**

People were already screeching and running around like ants, heading for cover and ducking their heads under their arms.

Angel looked upward from beneath his visor. "Did you, perhaps, happen to check the weather before scheduling this event señorita?"

Emilia didn't bother answering as the slow start gradually increased to a full-on downpour with big, heavy drops of water.

She looked around the park to find most groups had scattered under thick tree cover or were already in their cars. A few people, joggers and cyclists, weren't really bothered by it at first.

"One more time..."

She jumped at the loud voice that abruptly echoed through the rain, and realized that her friends were hardly bothered by what should have been a tragic end to their day.

Taye, Dare and Angel had glanced at each other before grinning widely and jumping out from beneath their tree to start dancing as MacCoy increased the volume (and was very glad he'd brought that canopy to shield his equipment).

And deciding that there wasn't anyone around to mess with his stuff, he also left the safety and comfort to greet the rain and enjoy the music. It was his first chance to greet the pink-haired girl in ages.

A good distance away she saw Glitch and T staring across the field at the spontaneity taking place before both shrugged their shoulders, jogged closer and mixed in with the flurry of movement.

Emilia glanced over her shoulder to see Aubrey roll her eyes before grabbing her arm to head out, with Bodie and Mo right behind.

"Bu–" she tried to say before getting soaked and sighing. A helpless half-smile came across her face before she went along with it.

"Oh yeah, all right, don't stop the dancing!"

Most of them joined in to shout the lyrics as people still in the area watched on with envy at the carelessness (as well as the moves) being displayed.

It wasn't such a bad day after all.

**xo end xo**

**1-31-12**

**10:41pm**

To be honest I imagined this to be something better. I think it was too vague, there wasn't enough specific character interaction and relations, and no real good humor in there. It was random and all over the place and it's partly because it's hard to work with a large group of characters (especially when you don't know them all well enough) and partly because I just am not familiar enough (like I just said) with them.

It was a nice attempt, I suppose... Maybe I'll come back and reread this later on and be fonder of it but right now I'm just really critical.

Anyway there are a few extra scenes that will be posted as individual chapters. They're short and quick and didn't really fit in with the ending here so I decided to just call them "extras" and put them in after the fact. They'll be up in a day or two and there are about two or three. When I'm done I'll mark story as complete.

I'm thinking of writing a sort of sequel to this but with more definitive plot lines between characters. But I'm not sure if I'll get around to it or not. We'll see.

Well...thanks for reading anyway and tell me what you think.

2-1-12

5:59pm


	2. Extra 1

2-1-12

1:59am

Summary–When you try to get everyone together at the same time to hang out what could possibly happen? Friendship, humor, general.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Dance Central, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Plans for disaster**

**Extra 1**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

It took about thirty minutes for the summer shower to pass, leaving the ground pretty wet. But it would probably dry up quick enough, if the suddenly bright sunshine was any indication.

He was still unsure (of the weather and the group) and peaking from behind a tree with his disguise in place.

But heck if he hadn't wanted to jump out there with them and dance.

He let out an audible (no way around it) sigh and slumped slightly.

After a moment he realized there was the pressure of a warm hand on his shoulder and he almost shot up into the air like a cartoon character being hit by lightning.

His head slowly turned and then craned back to look up into the stoic face of Dance Central's resident poet. (It was times like these he cursed being so short.)

The guy didn't say anything – just lifted his gaze from the robot to the assembled group that was back to barbequing and eating with a random playlist of songs humming in the background.

No one seemed to mind being wet, except for discarding jackets and shaking out their hair (and laughing and making fun of each other).

Eliot had to lift up his fedora a bit to get a good look.

Oblio looked back at him and nodded in that direction this time, looking (of course) serious.

The pixels on his face rearranged to a smile.

**xoxo**

**2:17am**

What'd you think? Anyone saw it coming? There were hints... If you noticed any, tell me! XD

2-2-12

6:46pm


	3. Extra 2

2-1-12

2:20am

Summary–When you try to get everyone together at the same time to hang out what could possibly happen? Friendship, humor, general.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Dance Central, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Plans for disaster**

**Extra 2**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

As they regrouped to actually start eating, Taye decided to get to the bottom of this.

After finding out that her little sister and his prodigy assumed it was an alcoholic beverage and _still_ went for it, she was kind of ticked. They knew better!

But, well, there was no harm done. (Except for both having been covered in grass stains and dirt that was promptly washed off in the rain.)

Everyone was stuffing their faces and watched her brows knit together as another question came to mind.

"What made you think it was alcoholic?" she asked in confusion.

The two looked at each other, already having been scolded (with the look she had given them) and unsure if this would lead to something worse (like a _verbal _reprimand in front of everyone).

Glitch made a face, one side scrunched up as if wincing. "Well it tasted awful so..."

Angel choked on something while Dare tilted her head curiously.

Faces turned to Mo and, possibly for the first time ever, saw the B-boy blush in embarrassment.

Almost everyone (excluding the teens) grabbed a cup and sucked down the drink.

Aubrey was the one to spit it out in surprise.

"It wasn't that bad," Bodie commented, looking down into his cup.

She was too busy coughing up what had gone down the wrong pipe, and so was forced to slap one hand to her chest and use the other to point to the approaching two figures.

It proved to be a decent distraction and Mo didn't ask what everyone thought of it after that.

**xoxo**

**2:32am**

To be honest I'm still not truly satisfied with this story as a whole. Some scenes are great but it doesn't flow the way I wanted. I'm trying to write other things for this section so maybe you can check them out.

I realized I forgot to thank people, so here goes: Thanks to the reviews from **12053, kelly, LilRay1260, and an anonymous person who didn't sign their review.** It was all truly appreciated.

Also, I'm thinking this is the last chapter for this story. The other "extra" I thought I might write just…bleh. I can't seem to get into it; the idea was a little too vague. If I do come up with something soon, then I'll update, but now the story's complete.

2-5-12

1:29am


End file.
